onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 486
Chapter 486 is titled "Piano". Cover Page Where They Are Now Vol. 4: Yokozuna does not Challenge the Sea Train Anymore. Short Summary While the Thriller Bark gang not including Perona escape, the Straw Hats and Rolling Pirates celebrate their victory over Moria. Sanji learns what happened to Zoro and Brook learns that Laboon is still alive. Long Summary An unseen vessel leaves Thriller Bark as two men wonder where Perona is. Absalom shuts off his invisibility to reveal that he and Hogback are on a smaller ship with a still-unconscious Moria. Absalom wonders what 'Tyrant' Bartholomew Kuma was doing on Thriller Bark. Hogback claims that before they were de-shadowed, the three zombies Gyoro, Nin and Bao told him that Kuma had come to report that a new Shichibukai had replaced Crocodile- a pirate named Blackbeard. Absalom reads a newspaper article stating that the Whitebeard Pirates' Second Division Commander Portgas D. Ace is now being held in Impel Down. Hogback claims that with such an infamous Whitebeard Pirate in their custody, the World Government scored big, and it could mean a change in the Grand Pirate Era, so it's no time for Moria to be out. Absalom concedes the point, but he just wants to get married. Hogback offers to produce a zombie of his liking, Absalom yells that he wants to marry a human. Back in Thriller Bark, a whole day has passed since Moria's defeat. On the Thousand Sunny, Luffy demands food, but Sanji tells him to just eat cheese instead. Luffy complains that cheese cannot fill him up, and Sanji tells him to move everything to the courtyard, where the Victims Association are. Lola explains that it's because they have not felt the sun in so long and they want to spend as much as time in the sun, while Usopp wonders at Luffy's energy. Lola wonders who could've stocked the Sunny with so much food and treasure, which Nami is enjoying. Luffy finds a glass armband in the pile, and when Usopp gets nervous about Nami's reaction, she explains that she will let Luffy keep it, as it does not have any jewelry in it. She goes to tell Lola that she will not get any either, but Lola tells Nami that they weren't planning on taking anything from their saviors. Lola wonders why she added 'zo' to Nami's name, and Nami realizes that Lola's shadow was used to animate the Zombie-Lola. Grateful to see her friend in human form, Nami gives Lola some treasure, shocking Luffy and Usopp. In the courtyard, the Straw Hats begin setting up for their feast, while Chopper takes care of Zoro, wondering how the swordsman could've gotten so heavily injured. As the Straw Hats try to figure out if something happened with Kuma, the Risky Brothers chime in, claiming to know what happened. Before they can talk, though, Sanji takes them aside for a private discussion. The brothers tell him what Kuma did to Zoro in the previous chapter. They want to tell everyone, but Sanji orders them not to; Zoro did not take Luffy's suffering to be thanked, and Luffy would feel awful if he knew what had happened. The Risky Brothers are amazed at how cool Sanji is, unaware that their conversation had been overheard by Robin, using her Hana Hana no Mi powers. When Luffy asks what happened, the brothers just imitate Sanji, claiming that since everyone's alright, it's no big deal, confusing him. Soon the feast is well underway, with Brook launching into his usual skull joke antics, with Franky chiming in. Brook soon pulls up a piano, offering to play background music. He confides in Sanji that he also saw what was going on with Zoro, amazed at the men of the crew. As he plays Binks' Sake, Robin and Luffy claim to have heard this song before, the latter from Shanks' crew. Brook explains that the song is one that all pirates of old sang. Luffy asks if Brook is gonna join the Straw Hats, now that his shadow is back. Brook begins to explain about Laboon, but Luffy claims he already knows, as the Straw Hats saw Laboon at the Twin Capes. Usopp and Sanji vouch for Luffy, and the Straw Hats captain offers his amazement that Brook was part of the crew Laboon was waiting for. Shocked, Brook begins to tear up at the thought of Laboon still alive and waiting. Brook's flashback begins. A small whale follows a pirate ship, and its crew wonders if it's lost. A tall, skinny violin player with an afro offers that they should play the baby whale a song, because the Rumbar Pirates can bring a smile to any face. the ship's captain Yorki agrees, and that they should play 'that song.' As they play, the sad whale begins to cheer up. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Absalom and Hogback escape Thriller Bark with Moria unconscious. *It is revealed that Ace was defeated and captured by Blackbeard, and was then imprisoned in Impel Down. *Luffy finds an armband among some treasure. *The Risky Brothers tell Sanji what happened to Zoro. *Brook plays an old song that many pirates long time ago had known. *Luffy tells Brook that he and the crew met Laboon. Characters : first introduction Site Navigation ca:Capítol 486 it:Capitolo 486